blazblue_fanon_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Sylar/Biography
Origins and Rebellion Sequence History Most of Sylar's past is kept in the dark to the audience, and is also partially to him as well, having an understanding of a few things, while being left in the dark on several. The Demon isn't one to talk about his past openly. He's a demon with a muddled history with the Boundary and nothing but the physical infusions on his body and memories of rage left over that fueled his violent tendencies and vengeful nature. His paths taken have all ended in “Lies”. Prior to Ibukido (Origins) Before his rise to region-wide terror, a young Sylar was cared for in a city and raised normally among others and raised to fight for a benevolent purpose. He knew Edmund Reinhardt and Selene during this time who were quite welcoming to him. He had an affinity for combat and a love of competition, and he became a valued member of the society, though for reasons unexplained, one day the man was exiled into Taoreta. Ibukido (Origins) His power with the boundary is from a past exposure, and wishing to understand more led him to go venturing out. Knowing little about his own purposes or reason for life, he set out to try to make a mark of his own to help change the world. Over time became a hardened criminal in the seithr-infested regions of Taoreta in Ibukido among other cities. He was never much for the companionship way of life, due to his volatile energy and often remained a lone wolf aside occasionally performing jobs for select criminal groups until he found a temporary home with a large name one. He developed the mind of a criminal, able to think quick though never quite had the patience for large operations. With them, he delved into life-altering sins of pleasure and pain, betrayal, and pride. After obtaining Apollexon at a confidential black site alongside his former criminal group, the Origin story, Demonic Disaster, detailed that something occurred that consumed the lives of thousands. When this ended, Sylar would leave his criminal life behind with the blame o it on his shoulders by the NOS but or some reason he took no concern to it, and instead made his way toward the Liberation Sector's territory in the hopes to avoid them. Arrival to Yurisa (Origins) Always having been skeptical o the "World liberators', his initial arrival was met with decency and rare cooperation, but this changed down the line. They became quick enemies, Sylar discovering "something" that forever melded his view on them; though Sylar has yet to explain. He fearlessly assaulted base after base on his own until his reign was ended when a certain individual, among others in Sector 51 appeared and forced him to leave or risk his own capture. Sylar's pride wounded, he escaped. Meeting Nex (Desire of Sin Reaper) Meeting Nex in the NOS-owned city of Yamatsumi, the Demon took an interest in Nex's Grimoire wanting to discover its power and the source it was connected to try and help understand his own situation. Meeting in the middle of this arc in the city, they don't begin as allies, but quickly this changes when a more threatening foe appears who was hunting Nex. And, with his unofficial allegiance, Sylar helps Nex overcome his own doubts, seeing a strength in him that could help in his own endeavors. They tackle this foe, whose far stronger than he imagined and become each other's most valued allies in the process. Raid on Kanayama (Promised Savior) Sylar takes Nex with him to Kanyama in order to try and help him out, but his true intentions in the city are entwined in his history with the Liberation Sector. Return to Ibukido (Phantoms of Anarchy) The White Demon tackles his past lifestyle and joins Nex to his venture to Taoreta in Ibukido where the small group tries to unravel the connection of illegal activity, the Seithr Beings and a group from the past known as "Phantoms". Struggle in Kukunochi (Epilogue to RS) Depature and Recovery (Epilogue to RS) Alone Beside Black Malice (Post-RS Origin) Control Sequence Verse 1: Purity and Sin Sylar made his debut appearance in the tenth episode of Control Sequence: Clash, Thunder and Demons. He interrupts a battle between Nex, the Scarlet Demoness and the members of Red Thunder. Sylar's appearance seemed to shoo off Valetha surprisingly. Taking a moment to introduce himself, it seemed like he and Nex were on good terms with each other, though Myri seemed to have different thoughts about the White Demon. Sylar mentions himself to despise LSZ to the others, but because the two members of Red Thunder weren't there by choice, rather obligation, he lets them off for the time being. However interestingly to Nex and company, he isn't actually fighting LSZ right now, instead he'd been after the one causing the attacks in the city. It leads on to Sylar taking the group towards the sight of the recent attack on the governmental building owned by the NOS connected to the Ministry. Sylar takes a moment to explain how he had an idea of who was behind it. The others stumble upon a corpse of a strange being infested by seithr and rather inhumane looking as Nex exclaimed. As the scene cuts to a memory, Sylar explains off screen to say that before he came to Kagutsutchi, the man he believed did this was the same who interrupted his attack on an LSZ sector. This man attacked the same base he came to, and made a gruesome statement that "He" would awaken. Afterward Sylar came to question him, and for a while they fought, this strange man telling the criminal that he was fighting the wrong person. As it goes back to the scene with the others in the ruined building, Sylar remarks it was this reason he came to Kagutsutchi, to follow him after the man said this city was his next destination as well as to question him. The Demon then parts ways on his own accord after Nex left the building prior to observing that strange corpse one last time. He isn't seen again until Episode 12 in which he indirectly interrupts a battle between a blue haired young man and a A girl who appears to be the man's target. He had been engaged in combat with a strange being who had a patch of corrosion on their body that radiated energy. Sylar tries to chase after the being after it runs off upon seeing the others, but he's prevented from doing so by both Komyo and Siegfried. After a very gruff introduction, Siegfried questioned the Demon's power to manipulate the Boundary's power into corrosive lightning being "similar" to Nex's power over the Boundary. Though Sylar doesn't say a word on the matter. The white-eyed criminal leaves the two, having no intent of dealing with either of them. Siegfried would end up trying to relocate him due to the fact Sylar knew Nex. Before that he strangely adopts a name toward Siegfried "Blue Blaze Boy". Sylar continues his own road toward the city intent on finding where his target traveled to, coming along into a part where Zaezel had clearly been. A member of LSZ had been tailing him and tries talking the Demon out of what he was doing. Sylar harshly refuses and mentions that they were blind to what was really going on. Accused for the damage in the area, the Demon explains that he wouldn't do something as blatantly cruel as that and says that someone else was behind it. After Anna confirms it for herself by the energy signatures, Sylar mentions he'd been blamed for what that individual had been doing. Until they were dealt with, he wasn't concerned with LSZ or the NOS, despite the warnings that Anna gives that the NOS would likely come for him. A fight ensues between the two after Sylar again refuses to step down, and Sylar's power easily overwhelms the girl. After the fight Sylar mentions that there wasn't right or wrong in the world anymore, but who he was chasing could be considered a "real evil" that others refused to even acknowledge the existence of. Anna however refuses to listen to Sylar, causing him to become much colder when he asks how it felt to be at the mercy of another and drops that he had enjoyed seeing someone in the government inches away from suffering at the hand of another. Having intent to kill her, Nicaiah interrupts the conversation shortly after asking Sylar to stop once more. There's hinted to be something of a bad history between her and the Demon. The White Demon goes on to explain how he despised how others stared at him with judgmental eyes calling him a demon, when its ignored that most of this world would have people like himself and Nex on their knees, which the Demon refused to do. Promising to bring Nicaiah and those higher in LSZ to the levels of hell, Sylar moves to leave. Siegfried reappears looking for him to get some answers, upon learning that the Brigadier was possibly the same man who'd Nex mentioned he'd trained with, Sylar becomes interested in the conversation and agrees to tell him about how Nex received the Grimoire. However, this was only on the condition that he passed his trial of strength. Sylar remains overly confident and doesn't utilize his full strength in combat and instead easily deflects or counters Siegfried's moves. Growing bored, the criminal attempts to get Siegfried to show his strong will by provocation. He threatens to walk away from the fight, which results in the White Demon taking a heavy blow from the Azure Siegfried controlled from a point-blank blast that launches him. Flung midair, Sylar lights the entire ground in a field of black lightning in response but it ends up costing him when Siegfried unleashes a powerful midair assault called Azure's Inferno Destruction. Despite his nature, Sylar accepts Siegfried's success, and as promised, shares what he knew. After Sylar finishes his explanation to Siegfried, the barrier over Area 5 falls, and Sylar imagines that Zaezel was approaching or within the area. The White Demon leaves, going a different route to the area unlike Siegfried who charges in. Later on he locates Zaezel who made targets out of the beastkin duo of Red Thunder, and without hesitation, the White Demon places himself in the fight by launching an attack his direction. While Sylar seemed intent on fighting the man, Zaezel lacked the desire to face him in combat and instead left telling him he'd understand eventually. An annoyed Sylar then turned his attention to the others, explains a bit about Zaezel and that both Sylar and Nex had agreed to defeat things like Zaezel which the government seemed to ignore all together as no one ever knew they were even sealed or brought into existence at all. After telling them to let Nex and himself handle Zaezel, he leaves the two returning focus on the city. While Sylar looks for Nex, he deals with the increasing thick seithr in the city and defeats Seithr Beings that enter through it. Shortly after, he goes up a level of a building in hopes to find Nex, but has no luck due to the interference of several energies from the Boundary. He then reflects on mankind as a whole. A black-clad and masked individual approaches him who was interested in his conversation. The man relates the Demon's situation and mentions they shared the common enemy in the Liberation Sector. Fasado tries to goad the Demon into a fight, but Sylar responds that the NOS wasn't his concern. When Fasado calls him a coward when he tries to walk away from the conflict, the criminal half-bitterly responds and decides to entertain the official's idea of a 'test' of his skills. As they engage in combat, Sylar comments on his position toward the governments, and Fasado relates the Demon's situation with the LSZ to Nex's with the NOS. Sylar's at a disadvantage through the majority of the fight until he makes the decision to break Apollexon's seal. The Demon's mentality takes a drastic shift as his power builds off the emotion, and Sylar then fights once more this time pushing his foe back. At the last moment, as Sylar starts struggling with strain, Fasado calls the fight off and mentions the young man had proven himself. It leads to the Lt General deciding to offer a place to the Demon in their ranks and he promises the ruin of the Liberation Sector in return. Sylar mentions his disdain for being manipulated and crudely refuses the offer stating he wouldn't betray Nex for a chance to destroy the Liberation Sector. As he begins to leave the now-decaying building, a new voice addresses him and demands he rethink his choice. Sylar mentions that he made some choices others like Lukain would consider foolish, but he never once regretted them. Even when they offer him answers about his abilities and existence, Sylar still refuses to have anything to do with it. When he's warned by the Marshal he'd be a non public target from now on due to his power interfering with their world, Sylar mentions he reminded him of another individual he dealt with in the past. Lukain asks who, but after showing him the middle digit of his claw, the White Demon walks off. Eventually Sylar locates Myri, who'd left from Bitoku and Mujihi to find Nex on her own. Sylar gets her out of trouble from seithr beings who were intent on keeping her away from Nex who unleashed the Azure Grimoire. Sylar paves her way to Nex as the two search together on the streets and make it through the seithr field. Myri mentions that Sylar didn't seem like a Demon despite everything said about him he seemed capable of compassion. When they find Nex he's unleashed the Azure Grimoire to fight Zaezel. Sylar is present to witness Zaezel's move to try and destroy the area with the Norai Stigma. After Nex and Siegfried stop the Azure Sin Subject, Sylar asks him to finish Zaezel off. However Nex is unable to as he collapses shortly after their fight when Myri appears to calm him down. Sylar seems annoyed, but his concern is to Nex. The Azure Prodigy approaches and mentions Sylar is an enemy, and that Nex should be left to the NOS to deal with. Sylar laughs at his naivete to side with the government, and then warns the Lieutenant to back down or he'd strike him down if he tried to apprehend the unconscious rebel. Myri and Akari manage to get the two to back down and instead, they all leave the area to recover at one of the abandoned medical sectors. Primordial Awakenings At some point during Nex's unconscious state, Sylar left the group intending to finish things with Zaezel where Nex didn't. Category:Biography Category:Control Sequence